Real Life Superstitions
by hickorydaisy
Summary: The story goes that if you sleep with the feather of a Barn Owl beneath your pillow for a week, you'll grow wings. But really, who expected that to be true? Certainly not Lafayette. Cross-posted from Ao3.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alexander and Thomas were fighting again. Lafayette wasn't even sure what this was about anymore. The two of them had just gone back and forth and again and again until not even John cared anymore and Lafayette was just… really, really done with this quibbling. Perhaps they could get back at the argumentative duo somehow… but how?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What were they even arguing about anyway? Lafayette shook their head and momentarily tuned in to the argument that literally everyone else in the classroom had collectively decided was not worth even acknowledging./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And furthermore, the story is about the dangers of prejudice and -"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The story is about learning that you shouldn't ever trust the supernatural, Hamilton, it's the most obvious thing in the world -"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Legend of the Winged Woman? They were arguing over a fairy tale? Lafayette raised an eyebrow, then realized they could definitely work with this. They saw Adrienne giving them an odd look out of the corner of their eye and turned to flash their girlfriend a bright smile. Adrienne rolled her eyes, as usual./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But as for right now… well, according to the Legend, the woman grew wings after sleeping with the feather of a Barn Owl underneath her pillow for a week, so perhaps if Lafayette obtained two Barn Owl feathers and placed one under both Alexander and Thomas' pillows… well, it was hardly like the legend was true, was it? Lafayette figured they would get a good laugh out of it, and Alexander and Thomas would hopefully calm down for at least a few days./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At least, that was the idea./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lafayette managed (with difficulty) to obtain two Barn Owl feathers, and quickly made plans to hide them under the fighting duo's pillows. Alexander's was easy. Lafayette and Alexander had both been adopted by the Washingtons years back, and when George and Martha realized they just weren't romantically attracted anymore, they stayed friends and stayed close, but George officially had custody of Lafayette and Martha officially had custody of Alexander. The end result of this was that Lafayette very easily broke into Alexander's house (they had a key) and put the feather under his pillow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thomas, on the other hand, was much harder. In the end, Lafayette had to eat one of Thomas' nasty Mac and Cheese creations, or rather agree to so that Thomas rushed out of the room to make it, allowing Laf to hide the feather./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Mac and Cheese was quite disgusting, thank you for asking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After that, however, Lafayette actually forgot about the feathers. They didn't think about them at all for about a month after they hid them in the first place. And in that single month, lives turned upside down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thomas found the feather beneath his pillow three days after Lafayette hid it there, although he had no idea how long it had been there. Thomas, being of a rather superstitious and fearful sort, began to have a panicked fit, afraid that he was growing wings, and locked himself in his closet for the whole day without contacting anyone, which resulted in a boring, fearful, and incredibly long day for Thomas, but had a rather odd impact on those he had not contacted at school./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"James, being Thomas' loving but highly exasperated boyfriend, was quite worried that his lover had not contacted him, but was at school and had school things to do. Besides, he was probably over-reacting to the sniffles again. When he expressed the possibility, the others readily agreed, knowing Thomas had done as such several times in the past./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alexander thought the whole thing was wonderful, and expressed as such to his lovers. "A day without Jefferson!" he crowed, "Perhaps this will be the most productive school day ever!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You say that now," John rolled his eyes, "But knowing you, you'll spend all of class flirting with us on our group chat."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But that is productive, My Dear Laurens!" Alexander replied as he dropped a kiss onto John's nose to punctuate his point. "Now come on! We can't be late for Chemistry or Ms. Emerick will kill me!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Perhaps you ought to stop trying to argue with her in class, Alexander," Eliza commented even as she got up to follow him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But she keeps messing up basic calculations!" Alexander protested. "Am I supposed to just let her spread her awful misinformation to our poor, unsuspecting classmates?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm actually with Alexander on this one, sorry Betsy," Maria interjected. "That sort of misinformation could seriously mess people up. If she's wrong, someone's gotta call her out, weather she likes it or not!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let's say you're right, but does it always need to be you, Alexander? Let someone else suffer her ire for a while, love," Eliza fired back at her lovers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are we going to argue or go to class? I mean, I'm good with either, but I'd like to know," John said over his shoulder from halfway down the hall. Alexander, Maria, and Eliza glaced at each other and burst out laughing as they chased their boyfriend down the hall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next weekend, the whole polysquad was over at Alexander's house, playing MarioKart. As per usual, Alexander was in first, Maria was in second, John was fighting the NPCs to get forth or fifth, and Eliza was so far in last place she didn't really have any hope of recovery./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I hate this game," Eliza growled as her Rosalina fell off the track and into the lava yet again. "I always lose, but you three pick it all the time when it's your turn to pick the game."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not all the time," Alexander smirked as his Baby Luigi sailed over the finish line. "I pick Jeopardy sometimes too, but not when all of us can make it, because it's only a three-player game. And besides, I keep telling you not to pick a heavy character! Speed's an over-rated stat, anyway."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You say that, but I've always found Bowser's speed to be quite useful," Maria twirled her WiiWheel as said character finished second. "I'm actually not sure how you keep winning with your tiny little people."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Acceleration, handling, and off-road," Alexander ticked off the stats in question. "Helpful stats, those."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks for the pro-tip," Eliza deadpanned as her Rosalina ground to a halt and began whacking her bike in despair. The race was over, and Eliza was in twelfth… again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're welcome," Alexander said, but made sort of a weird face and rolled his shoulders funny./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is something wrong, Dear Boy?" John set down his wheel and pulled Alexander into his lap. "What is it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My back hurts," Alexander whined, "Or rather, my shoulders do. Ow! It's like something's trying to stab out of my back."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You want me to rub your shoulders?" John asked, his expression full of worry and care for the boy in his lap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please?" Alexander asked, turning pleading eyes up at his boyfriend and shifting uncomfortably. John smiled as began to careful rub Alexander's back, which much have felt nice, as he leaned easily into the touch with a soft, keening sort of noise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maria scooted closer to the two of them and began to pet Alexander's hair as John continued to rub his back, as Maria knew Alexander found the action soothing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What could possibly be causing this?" Eliza wondered aloud. "You've slept recently, and not overworked yourself. And you said it felt like being stabbed, so I doubt it's because you hit something…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John paused a moment, gazing down at Alexander's back, and then his eyes flicked up to Eliza, and said, calmly and carefully, "Eliza. I need you to look under Alexander's pillow."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What? Why?" Surprisingly, this interjection did not come from Eliza, but from Alexander. "Why would there be anything under my pillow? What does my back hurting have to do with my pillow anyway? John?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Please, Eliza," John continued to give Eliza this look, his green eyes filled with an odd combination of worry, love, and curiosity, although mostly the first two, that convinced Eliza to do this (seemingly ridiculous) task. She nodded, and got up, carefully brushing off her shorts (who knows what was on that floor?), before quickly darting up the stairs to Alexander's room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The room itself looked as it usually did. The bed was so far from unmade that the blankets were merely bundled up, in an inverted nest-like structure, near the pillow. Alexander's desk was covered in stacks of paper and cups stuffed with pencils and pens, but his bookshelf was perfectly organized, by fiction and non-fiction, then in fiction by genre then author, and in non-fiction subject and then author. Laundry, although all technically in the hamper was actually mostly above it, because Alexander was awful at remembering to do the laundry. Eliza felt rather out of place, with her wispy gossamer top over a tank-top and a pair of jean shorts, neatly combed black hair down to her mid-back without a single tangle, and deftly painted nails. She felt like some sort of gentle air sprite in the middle of a hurricane./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Remembering why she had come up here in the first place, Eliza maneuvered across the hardwood floor, albeit with some difficulty due to the numerous piles of paper and assumably related books stuffed full of bookmarks, but with more dog-eared pages besides, indicating that Alexander had once again run out of bookmarks. Judging from the stacks and number of bookmarks in the books stacked with them, Eliza thought she spotted an essay draft on why people using the Bible to defend Homophobia was bullshit, one on why the word "Homophobia" makes no sense in the first place (although how he made an essay on simply explaining that "Homo-" means same and "-Phobia" means fear, meaning that "Homophobia" meant "Same Fear", Eliza was unsure), a paper on what the Scarlet Letter meant (Eliza wasn't certain herself, but wasn't going to read Alexander's essay until it was finished), and a 50-page arguement on why Albus Dumbledore was worse than Lord Voldemort./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Regardless, Eliza soon came upon the bed, and judged that based on how wrinkled the sheets were that they hadn't been changed in two weeks or longer, depending on how much Alexander had really slept. Eliza sighed, and, as per John's request (the things she did for her lovers), picked up the lumpy and dented pillow to check beneath it. And then she nearly dropped it again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza let out a squeak of shock and stared in disbelief at the lone barn owl feather resting innocently where Eliza had just lifted up the pillow. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that someone had called up the stairs, "Dear Girl? Are you ok?" but mostly she felt shock and worry. While Eliza had never considered herself a superstitious person, she couldn't deny that the feather combined with the fact Alexander's back hurt was causing her to think that perhaps her boyfriend was growing wings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza slowly sat down the pillow and picked up the tawny feather, lifting it to her face and gazing at it silently. She knew Alexander hadn't placed it beneath his own pillow - not only had he been shocked that John had asked her to look under his pillow, he would have told them before doing something so monumental. So who had put it there? Who had decided to gift Alexander his very own pair of wings?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That thought pulled her up short a moment. Alexander. He didn't know he was growing a pair of wings, did he? No, he couldn't! She had to tell him. Resolved, feather in hand, Eliza carefully made her way back towards the door, passing an essay on how Rick Riordan's work both presented good lessons in mythology and good representation of multitudes of minorities, a paper on how the birth of Jesus story made no sense historically, and something about the Hunger Games./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once out of the mess that was Alexander's room, Eliza broke into a run, sprinting down the hall, losing both of her flip-flops before she even even reached the stairs, and practically flew down the stairs themselves, taking them two at a time and nearly tripping in her haste to get back to her lovers. She burst back into the living room and nearly fell over as she tried to stop on a dime atop the plush navy-blue floral-patterned rug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eliza? What's going on?" Maria looked up at her girlfriend, hand stilling in Alexander's hair. Maria's eyes were wide with confusion and worry, wordlessly pleading to at least know what was happening, if not how to fix it, her hand not in Alexander's hair scratching at the lower arm of the one that was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza grappled with how exactly to word the sentence she needed to say, face contorting as she opened her mouth to explain what she had found before swiftly closing it again before any words could escape. "I think Alexander is growing wings!" she finally blurted, then almost instantaneously clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" Alexander yelped, understandably shocked. "I'm growing wings? How? Why?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That would explain the lumps on his back beginning to protrude from beneath his shoulder blades," John commented, lightly rubbing said beginnings of new limbs, drawing a gasp from Alexander, "That's why I asked you to check beneath his pillow."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That feels amazing…" Alexander moaned. "So… I'm growing wings? Really and truly?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As far as I can tell, that seems to be the case," Maria resumed petting Alexander's head, feeling he needed the contact and support, but also because she found the rhythm comforting in the face of this huge revelation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's… really cool, but also absolutely terrifying?" Alexander's voice lilted up into a question at the end. "Honestly, I think I may be in shock?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza situated herself on the arm of the couch next to John and Alexander and placed her hand in Alexander's hair next to Maria's. "It'll be all right, Dear Boy. Even if all else fails, there's still the three of us to help you get through this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is it supposed to be this painful?" Alexander asked, He appeared to be attempting to melt into John's hands, which was honestly understandable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know, love," Eliza said. "I wish I could find something to help you, but the only story about this happening is the Legend of the Winged Woman, and apart from the very basic story, each version varies wildly."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Isn't there a version of the story where the Woman keeps the feather beneath her pillow because it makes her wings grow faster?" Maria piped up, still scratching at her arm. "Perhaps you should put the feather back, Liz. If Lexi's wings grow in faster, it won't hurt as long."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's actually a good idea, Baby Girl. Dear Boy, what do you think?" Eliza asked the smallest member of their relationship./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I -ow- I would say yes to anything that would make this hurry up and finish!" Alexander shifted in obvious discomfort./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza nodded, and swiftly got up to place the feather under Alexander's pillow once more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A couple of days later, Alexander doesn't show up to school. This is rather worrisome to just about everyone, as none of them can remember the last time that Alexander Hamilton of all people missed school. Even Thomas Jefferson seems concerned, although that might be because he stayed up late the night before preparing another argument for the last argument the two of them had (don't ask)./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza, John, and Maria were the only three who had any idea why their boyfriend was out of school, but they couldn't go and confirm until school was out, meaning they had to suffer through dozens of awkward conversations where people asked about Alexander's well-being./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After school they rushed off to Alexander's house as fast as they possibly could, and arrived in the dining room wheezing and out of breath. There was a note on the fridge in the next room over, presumably instructions and directions for Alexander while Martha was away on her business trip, and Alexander himself was seated, shirtless, on the living room sofa (straight ahead) with tiny little baby wings covered in down flared out behind him as he attempted to examine them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alexander!" John rushed to his boyfriend's side. "Your wings!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sh-shut up," Alexander flushed and stuttered. "I don't think they're fully grown yet."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What? No! They're so cute, Lexi! " John reached out and pet one of them, feeling Alexander shiver. "Oh, and soft too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alexander flushed bright red as John continued to pet his wings, but didn't say a word, not even when Eliza and Maria came over to pet at his new wings too. What could he say? It felt quite nice. He closed his eyes and leaned into it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think we should grow wings too," John said suddenly into the comfortable silence. The other three members of their relationship turned to look at him with shock (Maria), disbelief (Eliza), and admiration (Alexander) clearly evident on their faces. He flushed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""W-well, I just thought that Lexi shouldn't go through this alone and once his wings have grown in he'll be able to fly and I don't want him to be all alone when he flies and-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John was suddenly cut off by Alexander placing his finger over John's lips, shushing him. "Thank you," he said, smiling, "I didn't really want to be the only one with wings, if I'm being honest."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't believe you brought it up first," Maria griped to her lovers. "Really, Johnny? Couldn't let me do it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I obviously thought of it first, 'Ria, of course I got to bring it up!" John stuck his tongue out at her, then, after apparent but probably fake consideration, licked her cheek, causing her to giggle, but continue to pout (somehow)./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm ashamed that I didn't think of it at all," Eliza said as she stared at her lap, face tinged pink and the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "The idea of growing wings for Lexi didn't come to mind and I feel awful for it!" she wailed and pulled Alexander into a hug. "I'm sorry!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wh- Betsy!" Alexander protested, "It's fine! I didn't think any of you would even consider growing wings for me anyway."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why do you continue to assume the worst of the people around you?" Maria sighed. "Oh well, nothing to be done for it, at any rate, not really." She leaned down and put her head right between the bases of Alexander's wings, humming. "But I know I, at least, am gonna grow wings for you, Alexander."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am too, Dear Boy," John said, working Alexander's half-bun, half-ponytail loose from its hair-tie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""While I'm mad at myself for not thinking of the idea on my own, I'm definitely going to do it!" Eliza continued to clutch Alexander's head to her chest, which probably explained Alexander's response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eliza! I can't breath!" Alexander began to push at Eliza's arms and attempt to force her to let go of him, but something felt… off. Like his fingernails were longer than they were supposed to be. And… curved?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alexander slowly lifted one hand into his line of sight, and all the breath left his body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dear Boy? What's wrong?" John asked as he noticed Alexander's sudden silence. He followed his boyfriend's gaze to his hand and - "Oh."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wow, that's new," Maria commented. "Your fingernails look like a little beak!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think it is," Eliza said, releasing Alexander suddenly, causing him to pitch forward for a moment before managing to steady himself. "I think that it's the equivalent of a beak in that he's meant to preen himself with it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Preening?" Alexander muttered to himself, "I'll be honest, I didn't think of that…" Looking thoughtful, he reached back and attempted to use his new little beak to preen the down currently adorning his wings, but only succeeded in pulling out two of his own feathers, causing him to hiss in pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"While his lovers immediately began asking if he was all right and if there was anything they could do (like he knew any more than they did, honestly), he stared at the two fluffy white feathers resting on the couch. If it weren't for the sting he felt in his new limbs, he would almost think they were from a bird./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey… do you think you would grow wings with one of my feathers beneath your pillow?" Alexander asked, and the room went dead silent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alexander… are you saying you want to give us your feathers?" John gestured towards the ones on the sofa cushion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alexander flushed. It had been a stupid idea anyway, he supposed, but before he could say anything on the subject, Eliza interjected./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's so sweet, Lexi!" Eliza laughed and pulled him into a quick kiss before grabbing one of the feathers off the couch. "Thank you!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John too, picked up the bit of down Alexander had pulled out and grinned. "You're adorable, Dear Boy, and I love you for it," he said as he kissed Alexander on the forehead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know if it will work, simply because those are down feathers and not flight feathers," Maria said, deep in thought. "Besides, I don't want Lexi to pull out a feather on purpose for me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well," Alexander said, "There is the one that gave me my wings. I guess I'm rather done with it, so you could use it? Maybe?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maria made an odd sort of motion with her hands, like a dog begging for treats, and her face morphed into an expression not unlike that of a person crying of happiness, only she wasn't crying. She leaned down and kissed Alexander before whispering, "Thank you, Lexi," and bolting for the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Three weeks later, in the living room stressin', the polysquad were highly irritated by their shirts. While the shirts had been immensely helpful before, while the down on their wings had been so thin that their new limbs felt consistently cold, the down was now thick enough to keep them warm and the shirts helpfulness was now severely outweighed by the fact that they were very restrictive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Martha, now back from her business trip, had at first been quite shocked. Understandable, considering that her son had two more limbs than when she left, a transition that she had believed impossible. Now, she was constantly on their case about learning everything they could to ensure that they were taking proper care of their wings. She pestered them on whether or not they had preened and consistently told them they needed backless shirts that didn't restrict their wings. To that end, she kept insisting that they tell Hercules, until finally, the four of them agreed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Of course, Hercules was going to show up any minute and they were going to have to explain the wings protruding from their backs, an incredibly awkward conversation that they had already had once with Martha. Eliza was pacing, her wings twitching nervously and uncomfortably beneath her shirt, Maria watching her intently. John was shirtless and preening nervously, about five seconds away from hyperventilating. As for Alexander, he was twiddling with his fidget cube, rolling the silver ball beneath his right thumb and flipping the switch with his left index finger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then the knock on the door actually came, and although all four of them had been waiting for it, it still shocked them, John fell off the couch and messed up all the preening he had just been doing, and Alexander dropped his fidget cube - right onto John's head. Martha rolled her eyes at the silly teenagers and went to let Hercules in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's going on? You said you needed my skills for something secret, and then Martha lets me in? What do you -" Hercules cut himself off as he rounded the corner and saw John lying on the ground, wings rather accidentally and messily on display. "Oh."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John looked embarrassed, but picked himself up and moved to sit next to Alexander, wings twitching, likely in embarrassment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The room was silent, and remained as such. The silence was stifling, but no-one seemed to want to end it. Martha yelled, "I'm making fudge for when you're done with your discussion," into the silence, but it merely resumed after she walked to the kitchen, humming "Gold". The silence seemed to stretch on forever, although in reality it only lasted about five minutes before Maria said, "Well, I'm sure you have questions," to which Hercules responded, "I need to sit down."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maria replied that she wasn't sure why sitting down would allow him to process information faster, he seemed to be faring alright standing there to her, which made Eliza giggle, Alexander snort, John chuckle, and Hercules give a booming but somehow also weak laugh. The silence was broken./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So, how do I put this…" Hercules asked, shifting uncertainty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The four of us have wings. You can see John's," Alexander said bluntly, sliding off the couch to go looking for his fidget cube. One of John's wings curled around his body to hide his face, presumably meaning that he was embarrassed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um, yeah. That," Hercules glanced at Alexander's back, and realized he could see the outline of Alexander's wings though his shirt now that he was looking, and bet that the same would be true of the girls if they weren't both facing him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We were wondering if you could make us some backless shirts," Maria interjected. "While I don't mind smashing cultural norms, we aren't going to able to go many places if we're shirtless, especially not me and 'Liz."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The gears in Hercules' head, which had been whiring in overdrive, began to slow back down now. While part of him was still freaking out that his friends had wings now, the part of him that was wondering why the hell they had told him was calming down now that he had a sensible explanation. He nodded, and asked, "I can do that, but how did this happen?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Someone put a feather underneath Alexander's pillow and he didn't notice. Turns out you really do grow wings if you sleep with a barn owl feather under your pillow for a week. The rest of us just didn't want Alexander to go through this on his own," Eliza supplied, still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I… see…" Hercules said, clearly not seeing, still being rather in shock. One could hardly blame him, it was rather shocking to learn that four of your friends had grown wings. "I suppose… I'll go do that then…" he began to slowly back out of the room with an immensely awkward look upon his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Leaving already?" Maria pouted at their friend, looking truly hurt that he would do such a thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It is a rather shocking development, Baby Girl," Eliza reminded her girlfriend. "I'm sure he just needs time to adjust, as his whole worldview has probably been tipped over."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I guess that makes sense," Maria looked disappointed as she glared at the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bye Herc," Alexander said distractedly, still fishing around under the couch for his fidget cube. "Have fun. Be safe."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And smart," John continued, making Alexander grin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And sweet," Eliza contributed (still standing in the middle of the room, no less)./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And beautiful!" Maria chirped, disappointment at Hercules' fast retreat apparently forgotten./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hercules rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, grinned at the familiarity of the send-off, and turned around and walked out of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Two more weeks passed, and school was… awkward, to say the least, but at least next week was spring break. The polysquad, already fond of hanging out at Alexander's house, now went there daily and changed into the backless shirts Hercules had made them for the duration of the stay. Their flight feathers were beginning to grow in, and Alexander's were a bit more than beginning to, although he was still far from fully fledged./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"More often than not, the four of them preened each-other as opposed to preening themselves, as it was easier. This also led to a good forty-five minutes each day where they did nothing but preen each-other and tell stories about their lives - in other words, gossip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I had another close call with Peggy last night," Eliza began, quite normally now for a Saturday afternoon. "If she had been thirty seconds earlier she would have seen my wings, and I'm not opening that can of worms without ya'll!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Speaking of your sisters, did you know Angelica has a girlfriend now?" Maria asked from behind her own girlfriend, carefully preening Eliza's feathers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, she said she had a date, but she wouldn't tell me who with."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What? When did this happen and why didn't you tell me!" Alexander protested, in an overdramatic angry fashion that wasn't really meant to be taken seriously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I didn't think about it, honestly," Eliza shrugged, making Maria squawk in irritation as a bit of her work was undone, prompting a long winded apology from Eliza./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh that's right! I saw Angelica with Sally Hemings at Fazoli's yesterday evening. I didn't think anything of it 'cause Angelica and Sally have been friends for so long now, but thinking back on it, I'll bet you it was a date," John paused from grooming Alexander's wings for a moment as he recounted the story./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Angelica's dating Sally? That's so cute! Oh, I'll have to congratulate them! Congratulatory flowers, of course, and a gift card - to Fazoli's, since that's where John saw them - and I can't forget the cake or the cards, and definitely not the party! I'll have to set the date for it, and it has to be a surprise party, obviously -" Eliza stopped as she realized all three of her lovers had their eyes trained on her. "What? What is it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Geez, Liz, I think I know why Angelica didn't tell you who she was dating," Maria raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wha- hey!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe just the congrats card and the gift card, love. Maybe the cake or the flowers, but not both."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza was about respond, probably with an indignant retort, but the front door of the house was suddenly and loudly slammed open with a loud call of, "Alex-ander!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Crap," Alexander said eloquently, eyes flying wide in fear. "Lafayette's here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can't you tell them to go away?" Maria hissed, feathers bristling up on her back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not really? Martha is their Mom too?" Alexander curled up and shifted back into John's arms. His brown eyes were still wide with fear and his hands were deftly playing with a loose strand of John's hair out of nervousness. In a sad way, it was adorable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The room was eerily quiet now. Silence seemed to echo from every nook and cranny, making the room feel big and the winged lovers feel small. It felt like the suffocating quiet lasted forever, but it was only a few seconds before Lafayette flounced into the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alexander! You simply must see - what the -" Lafayette stopped dead in their tracks, and any remaining air in the room was sucked out like someone had placed the five of them in a vacuum. Suffocating might have only been true in the metaphorical sense before, but now John really felt like he was asphyxiating. Alexander curled into an impossibly smaller ball in John's lap, reflexively covering himself with his wings even though that was precisely what he didn't want Lafayette to see. Maria looked just about ready to cry. Eliza looked terrified for her life. With Hercules, it had been one thing. Planned. Necessary. They had support and backup in case something went wrong. Now, they had none of that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And then realization swept over Eliza, and she felt an impossible calm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lafayette! Hi! We weren't planning to talk to you about this yet, but honestly, we would have had to tell you at some point," Eliza smiled and chirped, portraying herself as far more confident than she really felt. However, it seemed to do the trick, as her lovers began to visibly relax./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lafayette began to stutter, mind flying, one half flicking back to over a month ago, the other remaining in the present, focusing on Eliza's voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As you can see, we have wings," Eliza continued to ramble, barely paying attention to what she was saying, instead expending most of her focus on watching her significant others relax. Alexander sat up, still in John's lap. "Alexander grew them first, but we don't know how the feather got under his pillow. Anyway, we didn't want Lexi to go through this on his own, so we decided to grow wings too!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly, and the churning in Lafayette's mind came to a complete halt, just like that. Realization swept over them like a flood, and they fell to their knees, clutching their head, tears pricking at their eyes. "I - I -"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So anyw- Lafayette?" Eliza's attention suddenly snapped back to the one person in the room she was not dating, and she tilted her head in concern./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Laf?" Alexander piped up, terror seemingly gone, but still perched in John's lap like a baby bluebird perches in its nest. Concern was etched into his face, directed at his sibling, who now, instead of being the only one not distressed, was now the only one in distress./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As Lafayette continued to stutter out the word "I" repeatedly, the tension in the room only grew once more. John's arms snaked their way around Alexander's middle and hugged the smaller boy to his chest. Eliza scooted over and actually lay down, her head in Alexander's lap. Maria shuffled over in-between Eliza and John, and proceeded to hug John's arm tightly like a lifeline./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Finally, Lafayette choked out three words that the other people in the room were definitely not expecting: "I did this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The foursome's faces all held a different level of shock and confusion. Surprisingly, John's face was mostly shock, as he easily understood what Lafayette meant by his statement, carefully running his hand over Alexander's soft feathers. Alexander, on the other hand, had no idea what the hell his sibling was talking about, and it clearly showed on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There were now huge fat tears rolling down Lafayette's cheeks, They were hit quite hard by the realization that they had accidentally permanently altered the life of someone they held dear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You couldn't have known," John spoke up, still stroking Alexander's wings. "There was no way you could have predicted that it was true."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alexander looked at John and then at Lafayette, comprehension dawning on his face, and subconsciously ruffled his feathers slightly. Then he smiled, a big face-splitting grin that one usually never sees except in cartoons and over dramatic comic-strips from the newspaper your grandfather still buys every weekend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No-one expected what happened next, except Alexander, but as he was the one who did it, he doesn't really count in this context. Alexander wiggled free of John's arms (to John's indignant protest) and pushed Eliza upright (which made her give an adorable pout), and seemingly teleported across the room and pulled Lafayette into a tight hug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you," Alexander said, shocking Lafayette. "You've given me something truly amazing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The room sat in a far more comfortable silence as Lafayette began to calm down, still hiccuping out the occasional sob./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"To say school was awkward was now an understatement. While it had been bad enough before, merely having to hide their wings, it was now hellish, as the four of them kept leaving molted down everywhere, and people were starting to notice. The down, that is, not where it came from./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Two weeks had past since Lafayette had found out, and of course Hercules knew, but they couldn't always help misdirect the information about what and where the fluff was coming from./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"However, the molting down was a good sign. According to Alexander's research about the growth of baby barn owls, it meant they were ready to start wing-flapping exercises. Maria, being a nerd, insisted on calling it 'branching'. Martha said they weren't allowed to do any 'branching' inside her house, so naturally that meant sneak into John's house and do it there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Except that ended very badly, as Henry Laurens apparently had security cameras all over his house. Luckily, he confronted them before they took off their jackets. He did, however, decide this was a good time to give his son 'The Talk'. Again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When they left, John's face was bright red and the others couldn't stop laughing, partly in amusement, but if they were honest, mostly out of relief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Plan B was sneak into Eliza's house. While they were far more careful this time, they still weren't careful enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They got into the Schuyler abode with little trouble. While Eliza was fairly certain there were no cameras, they all still scanned the walls for any sign of the recording devices before slipping down to her basement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The basement itself was safe, and the four of them shucked off their jackets and shook out their wings, causing down to flutter down to the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We'll have to sweep before we leave," Eliza commented./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, I think you mean you need to sweep after we leave?" Maria smirked. "This is your house Liz."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza rolled her eyes and began to aggressively flap her wings, causing a rush of air. Maria laughed a bit too loudly, and Eliza shushed her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It would be better if we could do this outside," Alexander sighed, "But we'd probably be seen."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aquarock is a bit too big to do something like that, love," Maria commented as she climbed atop the couch. "Ha! I love this house. Couches downstairs! Amazing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How is that amazing? There are couches downstairs are my house too," John said, perched at the other end of the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, but I've never seen them because everytime we try to go over to your house your dad thinks we're either trying to steal shit, bang, or both." Maria lept off the couch, catching what little air she could under her wings. "I'm going to turn the fan on, see if that helps."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's true," John looked incredibly disappointed about Maria pointing out his father's (rather obvious) flaws. More disappointed at his father than Maria, really. Actually, all disappointed in his father because seriously? Did he really think that all three of them were only dating him for money?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maria!" Eliza yelped. "Don't turn on that fan!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" Maria asked, but it was a bit too late, as she had already turned the fan on, and it ended up answering her own question, as the fan turned out to be very, very noisy. "Oh," Maria dove for the switch again, but it appeared that the damage had been done./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eliza?" came Peggy's voice, drifting down the stairs. "What's going on?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Crap," Alexander whispered, pulling Eliza into a tight hug, maybe meant to comfort her, but more likely meant to comfort himself, not that it didn't accomplish both./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am never been more scared of my own sister," Eliza whispered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eliza?" Peggy rounded the corner and stopped short. "What."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Peggy? I can explain," Eliza squeaked, trying to melt into Alexander./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I- Wings?" Peggy asked, confusion written all over her face, pointing at her sister./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah… turns out you really do grow wings if you sleep with a feather under your pillow for a week…" Eliza smiled sheepishly at her sister./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peggy's eyes flew wide and she bit her lip. "Can I?" she gestured towards the already large amount of down on the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You… want to grow wings too?" Eliza asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, yeah," Peggy shrugged. "How awesome would that be? How awesome is it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maria smirked and giggled. "You are amazing, Pegs. You just totally stumped your sister, and yeah, wings are pretty awesome! These last few weeks have been some of the best of my life! Except for last night, because John's dad is… strange…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Strange? He's a bit more than strange… Trust me, I live with him!" John grinned, tension draining out of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eliza laughed. "Pegs. I love you. Of course you can grow wings if you want to! I just was hit by this feeling… like this is the start of something big!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I feel it too!" Alexander laughed. "Yeah, this is definitely the start of something brilliant, but I honestly also feel like this is the end of an era."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean?" Peggy asked, having grabbed a handful of down from the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I mean you!" Alexander laughed. "With your decision to also grow wings, it's no longer just the four of us, and it feels a bit bizarre."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, if it's the end of an era, I can't wait for the next one!" Maria cheered. "This is gonna be the greatest!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, that reminds me, Pegs," Eliza turned towards her sister. "Is Angelica really dating Sally Hemings?"/p 


End file.
